justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League: Greatest Heroes in Existence
Justice League: Greatest Heroes in Existence ''is a an animated cartoon series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. This is also a cartoon animated series. This story is based on ''Marvel's Avengers Assemble & The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The Heroes will be in New 52 looks combined with outfits from Injustice Gods Among Us and Injustice 2.. This is also a adaptation of The Justice League cartoon along with Justice League Unlimited following he cartoon with major changes. This story 's main crossovers are Naruto, Justice league & InuYasha. There will be Marvel elements featured in this story. This story is loosely based on The comics and television shows along with The movies like Justice League: War. The Alternate title for The story is called Justice League: The Golden Age of Superheroes & Superheroines The Main Pairings are *''Rikudo / Queen Hippolyta'' *''Superman / Wonder Woman'' *''Batman / Zantanna'' *''Vixen / Cyborg'' *''Green Lantern Hal Jordan / Star Sapphire Carol Ferris '' *''King Primal / Cat Grant '' *''King Phantom / Lady Death '' *'' Hawkman / Troia '' *''Green Lantern John Stewart / Hawkgirl'' *''Time Mistress / Col. Steve Trevor '' *''Mister Miracle / Big Barda '' *''Martian Manhunter / Holy Dragon Goddess '' *''Zero / Power Girl '' *'' Swamp Thing / Demonic Dragon Empress '' *'' X-Force / Supergirl '' *''Green Arrow / Black Canary'' *''John Constantine / Miranda Strange '' ''Plot They are The World's Greatest Superheroes & Super-heroines: 'Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Zatanna, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Rikudo, Holy Dragon Goddess, Cyborg, Black Canary, King Primal / Immortal Man , Time Mistress, Zero, Supergirl, Power Girl, Green Arrow, Lady Death, King Phantom / Ghost Master , Reaper, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, X-Force, Vixen, Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel / Shazam & Electric Together they and other heroes form The 'Justice League, The Ultimate Force of Good on Earth. They never fail in their ongoing mission: To protect The people of Earth from their nefarious villains and deadly arch-foes. Justice League Members *'' Superman '' *'' Batman '' *'' Wonder Woman '' *'' Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'' *'' The Flash '' *'' Aquaman '' *'' Martian Manhunter '' *'' Hawkman '' *'' Hawkgirl '' *'' Rikudo '' *'' Holy Dragon Goddess / Celestial Fire Tornado '' *'' Zatanna '' *'' Cyborg '' *'' Green Arrow '' *'' Black Canary '' *'' Captain Marvel / Shazam '' *'' Doctor Fate '' *'' Red Tornado '' *'' Fire '' *'' Ice '' *'' Captain Atom '' *'' Amethyst '' *'' Booster Gold '' *'' Blue Beetle (Ted Kord)'' *'' Reaper '' *'' John Constantine '' *'' Miranda Strange '' *'' Swamp Thing '' *'' Demonic Dragon Empress / Dark Inferno Apocalypse '' *'' Deadman '' *'' Madame Xanadu '' *'' Etrigan (Jason Blood)'' *'' Black Orchid '' *'' King Primal / Immortal Man '' *'' Time Mistress '' *'' Zero '' *'' Supergirl '' *'' Power Girl '' *'' King Phantom / Ghost Master '' *'' Huntress '' *'' The Question (Vic Sage)'' *'' Troia '' *'' Scarlet King '' *'' Batgirl '' *'' Nightwing (Dick Grayson)'' *'' Electric '' *'' The Atom '' *'' Atom Smasher '' *'' Green Lantern (John Stewart)'' *'' Vixen '' *'' Black Lightning *'' Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond / Martin Stein)'' *'' Katana '' *'' Icon '' *'' Rocket '' *'' Plastic Man '' *'' Element Woman '' *'' Mister Miracle '' *'' Big Barda '' *'' Orion '' *'' Strange Visitor '' *'' Phantom Stranger '' *'' Rose Maskell '' *'' The Spectre '' *'' Power Goddess '' *'' Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi)'' *'' S. T. R. I. P. E. '' *'' Stargirl / Star Spangled Kid '' ''Allies Teen Titans Young Justice Television Series Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Parallel Injustice Season 6: Public Enemies Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8: The Wrath of Trigon Season 9: Civil War Season 10: Rebirth Season 11: Parallel Injustice '' ''Season 12: Legendary Trinity War Trivial Information / Important Facts *Naruto came to Themyscira to help save Hippolyta and The Amazons from being raped by Hreacles and his army. He even saved Diana from a disciple of Loki. Naruto is the only man in The Justice League who is allowed to be on Themyscira because he has won the respect of The Amazons.'' *''Diana is not just a government agent in The Department of Meta-Human Affairs, she is also an independently wealthy businesswoman and owner of Prince Media.'' *''Naruto takes on as an independent multi-billionaire businessman and the owner of Maelstrom Inc as his secret identity.'' *''Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman & Ashura are The Co - Leaders of The Justice League.'' *''The Justice League was founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Cyborg, Ashura, Archangel, Power Girl, Zero, King Phantom & Zantanna united to take down Darkseid & His Apokalylips forces.'' *''Naruto is one of the oldest gods in the universe and one of the most powerful members of the league. He has many abilities:'' **''Element Manipulation'' **''Immortality'' **''Flight'' **''Martial Arts'' **''Weapons Mastery'' **''Military Strategy'' **''Leadership'' **''Super Strength'' **''Super Speed'' **''Super Agility'' **''Super Endurance'' **''Super Durability'' **''Enhanced Sight'' **''Enhanced Smell'' **''10 Tailed Beast Transformation'' **'Wood Release **''Omniscient'' **''Omniscience'' **''Omnipotence'' **''Omnipresence'' **''Interstellar Travel'' **''Teleportation'' **''Resurrection'' **''Life-Force Control'' **''Gravity Manipulation'' **''Time Manipulation'' **''Yin & Yang Release'' **''Sage of The 6 Paths Mode'' *''Naruto lived throughout history and watched humanity evolve. He is older than Vandal Savage. Naruto also helped save The Amazons from being raped by Heracles & His army which resulted in love and admiration from Queen Hippolyta. He becomes The First King of Themyscira after marrying her.'' *''Naruto was also given the gift of eternal youth.'' *''Shayera Hol is The Captain of The Thanagarian Law Enforcment Force. She is also a spy & an ambassador from Thanagar by The will of The Thanagarian Elder Council. She is hailed as hero because she stopped The Gordonian invasion from destroying her home-world of Thanagar. She came to Earth and prevented The Invasion there with help from The World Army. She is not engaged to Hro Talak because she did not believe his ideals. She assumes the secret identity of famous treasure hunter Kendra Saunders. She serves as The Guardian of Midway City'' *''The League will also help Batman with The Arkham arc, Starting with Arkham Asylum to Arkham Knight.'' *''The justice League will also be facing new super-villains and new archenemies.'' *''Dinah is The very first Mega Metahuman. She transformed after unlocking her Canary Cry and her large Black Wings. Her evolution did not stop there. Her other powers where beginning to surface when she begins her training regiment'' **''Flight'' **''Super Strength'' **''Super Speed'' **''Super Agility '' **''Light & Darkness Manipulation'' **''Enhanced Healing'' **''Super Durability'' **''Super Endurance '' **''Energy Manipulation'' **''Weapons Mastery'' **''Element Manipulation'' **''Healing Ability'' *''Katherine is The Young Queen of Fantasmatikos. She comes from a race of super powered magic wielding ghosts called Fantasmatas. Katherine is the youngest and most powerful member of The Entire Justice League with Cassandra. Katherine is Diana's adopted daughter.'' *''Lois Lane is the biological daughter of Lord Simultaneous and his successor. Lois has supreme authority over time itself. She also wields The Time Scepter which helps her control Time as well.'' *''Cassandra was chosen wield the power of The Primal Color Spectrum and serves as guardian of the Rainbow Beast Crystal.'' *''Kagome is the daughter of The Biblical God of The Princess of The Heavenly Angels. She is The Head Angel of The Angels of Punishment. Kagome is an Archangel and her power rivals the might of The Biblical God.'' *''Reaper is the most powerful Shinigami & one of Death's best messengers. Rydia is praised and respected among her fellow shinigamis. Rydia is The Captain of Death's Elite Guard.'' *''Sango is The Daughter of The Orginal Satan and Supreme Queen of The Underworld. She is The Most Powerful Super Devil. Sango rivals the might of her father, The Original Satan.'' *''This story features the redone origin stories of Superman, Batman, Flash, GL, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Ashura & Archangel, '' Television Show Adaptations * Justice League Action * Justice League ( 2016 Version ) Category:Comics Category:TV series Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:Crossover Category:DC Animated Universe Category:DC Universe